Episode 4 (Hana Nochi Hare)
"Counterattack by a small devil and parting tears...New rival appears!" Do S shōakuma no gyakushū, namida no wakare...shin raibaru tōjō!) is an installment of Hana Nochi Hare. It aired on May 8, 2018 in Japan. The episode was directed by Toshio Tsuboi. It was followed by the fifth episode on May 15. Airi Maya pretends to befriend Oto Edogawa. She then traps Oto and Tenma Hase in a freezer. Haruto Kaguragi cuts off his friendship with Airi, which devastates her. When Airi goes missing, Oto desperately tries to find her. Plot Airi Maya apologizes to Oto Edogawa. Haruto Kaguragi questions her sincerity, but allows Oto to decide on her own. Oto tells Airi that "it is okay now". Airi hugs her and asks if they could be friends. Oto hesitates, so Airi promises to work at eventually being friends. At school, Airi and Oto eat lunch together. Haruto and Kaito Taira disguise themselves in order to eavesdrop on them. Airi tells Oto about her childhood with Haruto. She used to be spoiled and overweight. One day, Haruto carried her for two hours on a field trip. The incident had a profound effect on Airi. In the present, Haruto is amazed that she would tell anyone this story. Later, Airi invites Haruto to hang out with her and Oto, promising to be his "go-between". Haruto has let go of his suspicions, though Kaito still believes Airi is up to something. Some days later, Haruto and Airi meet up with Oto, who is surprised to see him there. The two girls briefly leave Haruto to go shopping. Airi picks out a cute dress for Oto, which sends Haruto into one of his daydreams. At lunch, Airi reminisces about her and Haruto's secret hideout, but he does not remember it. She then accidentally spills champagne on Oto. Airi takes Oto to the kitchen to wash it out. She instead pushes Oto into a walk-in freezer. Oto walks toward the back of the freezer and finds Tenma. He informs her that Airi tricked him earlier after telling him that Oto was in trouble. At the same time, Airi shows Haruto security footage of Oto and Tenma. Oto confesses to Tenma that he is her first love. However, since her family's bankruptcy, Oto has felt frustrated "not being able to do anything for him." Tenma hugs her and reminds her about the ways she has been there for him. Haruto tells Airi to never "come near him again" and leaves to free Oto and Tenma. On their way home, Oto recalls a picture book about a princess that turns into a carnivorous flower. The next day, Kaito, Sugimaru Eibi, and Issa Narumiya apologize to Oto about Airi's behavior and tell her that she is no longer their friend. Kaito later visits Oto at work. He asks her about Airi's whereabouts since she has gone missing. Worried, Oto goes with Kaito to confront Haruto. He refuses to help, using the moment to bring up Tenma. Oto leaves and searches for the abandoned factory that Airi had mentioned. She finally locates Airi and attempts to carry her. Haruto suddenly shows up and takes Airi from Oto. He apologizes for not noticing her feelings. Knowing he does not feel the same way, Airi still tells him that she loves him. After saving Airi, Oto lies in bed with a fever the following morning. She hears voices coming from the living room and discovers Airi chatting with her mother. Oto's mother invites Airi to eat breakfast with them. Afterwards, Airi tells Oto that she had her father put the factory up for sale, meaning she has given up on Haruto. Airi now supports Haruto's pursuit of Oto. She asks if Oto likes Haruto or Tenma. When Oto does not reply, Airi decides that Haruto has "a little bit of hope." Airi then brings Oto to see Issa's ikebana exhibit. Megumi Nishidome arrives and approaches Haruto. She grabs his cheeks and asks if they have met before. Cast and characters Other *Miyoko Hase *Tsukasa Domyoji Guest roles *Hana Matsuda (young Airi) *Kenta Hamano (Mi-tan)https://twitter.com/hamano_kenta/status/991623017284362241 (Japanese) *Kokono Nishikatsu (young Airi) *Noa Kita (Kyoko Hattori) *Ria Makiuchi (Asami Kanda) *Sho (young Haruto) Ratings Notes *The episodes covers chapters fifteen through nineteen, and the flashback scene from ten. *TBS announcer illustrated the picture book featured in this episode.https://www.instagram.com/p/BigrvqugXA4/ (Japanese) She drew around thirty pictures and completed it after two months.https://www.sponichi.co.jp/entertainment/news/2018/05/08/kiji/20180508s00041000229000c.html (Japanese) To commemorate the DVD release of Hana Nochi Hare, TBS posted a video of her reading the book on YouTube.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rdyto5jzJw (Japanese)https://twitter.com/hanahare_tbs/status/1042055260850683904 (Japanese) *Guns N' Roses' "Sweet Child o' Mine" is playing in the background while Oto and Konno are working. References See also External links *Episode 4 summary on TBS * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare episodes